Concealed (On Hold)
by XxSoulMasterXx
Summary: The Titans had been Victorious. The Brotherhood of Evil has been defeated and locked away, and they had defeated a corrupt commander in Japan. Now they continue their lives in Jump City. But something troubling occurs, and the Titan's leader is acting strange. But panic occurs when he runs away along with three other Titans. How is it tied to Robin's past? Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to do a Crossover between Young Justice and Teen Titans. I actually read the story _Revealed_ by emzhao7010. I liked it and decided to make a version of my own.**

**But keep in mind that I don't know much about Young Justice, but this takes place in Teen Titans, after the movie; Trouble in Toyko.**

* * *

It was still dark out, and the stars and moon glimmered beautifully in the waters outside the Titan tower. It was three in the morning, so everyone was asleep. Hearing the softs breathing and loud snores in his room proved so.

Good.

The door quietly slid open and came out the leader of the Teen Titans in all his glory. But something was different. Instead of his usual wear of consisted of green tights with black ankle-high steel-toed boots, green elbow-high gloves, a short-sleeve green t-shirt underneath a red armored vest with a yellow letter "R," a yellow utility belt and a cape, he wore an attire that would catch his teammates of guard.

It was a white leotard, but it was full length, covering his legs completely, the red intricate wing-shaped swirls supported the mostly white costume on the front. The lack of his domino mask exposed his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes.

The boy wonder looked around, making sure he was clear. Satisfied, he silently walked away as the door closed behind him. He didn't want to wake up any of his teammates.

It wasn't long before he reached the gym. When the titans first built this, Robin purposely had the Trapeze built. Puzzled, the Titans asked their leader why he had this. He never answered them; instead, he smiled sadly and walked away. Cyborg saw it as a waste of space as no one was using it anyway.

At least, that was what the Titans were supposed to be thinking.

He climbed to the very top, and bare feet touch wood. Robin remained still for a few minutes as he looked down below. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them, and suddenly, he wasn't in the gym. Instead, he was in the circus. He was no longer Robin, leader of the Teen titans. He was Richard "Dick" Grayson, son of the famous acrobats, John and Mary Grayson. He could see and hear the roaring cheers, whistles, and clapping of the crowd below. Richard felt two different hands gripping on each shoulder. His eyes turned away from the audience and looked up to see the smiling figures of his parents.

"Are you ready, Dick?" Asked his father.

Dick smiled widely, "Yeah!"

Robin returned to reality. He could still hear the dying cheers of the non-existence crowd as he looked around. He was at the gym alone.

He let out a shaky breath.

He needed to fly.

He needed to be in the air.

He needed to be with his mama and tata one last time.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen! May I now present The Flying Graysons!"_

The voice of Jack Haly echoing in his mind, the cheers of the crowd came along. It was both depressing and comforting. Comforting, because it reminded him of the good old days, back to before he became Robin. Depressing because it was the last time he saw his parents and everything changed.

Fighting back the tears that threaten to spill, Robin- no, Dick took a few steps back. He ran forward and jumped.

This wasn't the time to think of the bad memories, but rather think of the good. Tata and mama would be so proud.

He grasped the first bar. Then, his mind was back at the circus. He could hear the cheers and cries of the crowd. His eyes looked down at the gym floor. There was no one there. He let out a shaky breath but never once stopping his movements.

"_Mama, tata...This is for you…"_

His parents would have been proud.

He gracefully swung into air and effortlessly flew and grasped the next bar. Timing was everything. Timing was something a Grayson was capable of perfecting.

He is a Grayson.

He is Richard Grayson. Son of the famous flying Graysons.

He judged the swing of the trapeze he'd just released. Gradually the flips and somersaults became more daring. Double somersaults, triple flips, and gravity pulled him into another swing.

After a few more tricks and swings, it was time.

He released his bar, instantly tucking his body tight, his hands clasped on his knees as he spun through the air.

One...

He could imagine the faces of the audience as they blurred into the bright lights hanging from the ceiling of the circus as he tucked his body tighter.

Two...

There was no need to breathe; the revolutions would be over before the next one was necessary.

Three...

At last, the cheering crowd disappeared, and all that mattered was the rushing of wind in his ears. He could remember his father's warm, comforting voice inside his head, his mother whispering his name.

Four...

Here came the final moment. Now was not the time to mess up. He pushed away the familiar fear as he remembered his parent's final moments.

Five...

He forgot to breathe. And he released his form and extended his body. He began to fall, but amazingly, he landed on the wooden floor of the Trapeze. He automatically bowed the imaginary, cheering crowd. He let out a shaky breath and slid down to sit. He laughed breathlessly. Once again, as a Grayson, he succeeded.

His parents were gone, the Flying Graysons were gone. But the family tradition had never once fallen, nor was it forgotten.

And as the last Grayson, he vows that it never will.

* * *

By the time he gained his breath, he hurriedly rushes to his room before any of his teammates woke up. It was just barely sunrise. He had long ago stopped being surprised.

As the saying goes, time flies when you are having fun.

He never once slept a wink for nearly a week, but it was so worth it. And besides, having been trained by his mentor, he can survive a few more days without sleep. He needs a few mugs of coffee, and he'll be fine for the rest of the day.

Strong black coffee.

"_You can not be human!"_

He removed his current outfit and hid it before he jumped on the shower to remove any evidence of his private acrobatic training. Warm-water hit his skin, and the boy wonder couldn't help but sigh in relief as his sore muscles released some tension. He overdid it again, but it was so worth it. The more he pushed himself, the better he'll be.

Still, it was disappointing he didn't have his usual equipment for his inhuman, acrobatic training. But the Trapeze will have to do.

"_How can you possibly have a spine!?"_

He couldn't help but chuckle as he placed his head under the water. The warm water runs through his black hair and clogging his ears.

* * *

Dick casually enjoyed a lollipop as he waited patiently inside the Mall food court. He was out of Titans tower before breakfast. As of today, he wasn't Robin; instead, he was himself. He wore a black shirt with a white coat, blue jeans, and sunglasses. His hair wasn't as spiky as usual but slightly wavy. He patiently tapped his sneaker shoes as he continued to enjoy his treat.

He usually never was in his civvies, but since the titans defeated the brotherhood of evil, well crime rates had decreased all over the world.

"Wally late again?"

Dick let out a sly smirk as he looked behind him. He grabbed the stick of his candy before speaking. "What do you think?"

Behind him stood Roy Harper, but better known as Speed. However, today the man wasn't dressed in his tight red sleeveless shirt tucked in his matching red tights, a yellow utility belt, a black and white domino mask, yellow boots matching his utility belt, and red elbow high fingerless gloves, and his signature initiative. Roy wore a dark gray shirt with a red sweater and pants. The man let out a smirk of his own and sat down next to the wonder boy.

"Old habits die hard, I guess." Roy smirked, "For a speedster, he's always late."

Robin hummed in agreement while putting his treat back in his mouth.

"Hey"

The two turned and saw the speedster of the trio, Wally West, but mostly known as Kid Flash. Instead of his yellow outfit, he wore a red long sleeve vest with a yellow shirt underneath. He mocked pouted when both boys laughed, wasn't long before he joined in and sat down.

The speedster looked around in confusion, "Hey, where's-"

"Couldn't make it." Roy bluntly said, "Bumblebee needed his help."

"With what?" Asked Dick curiously.

Roy scoffed, "With anything. I don't know. She didn't say."

Disk shrugged, "Shame. Especially since today marks… You know…Since that day..."

Immediately the mood went depressing. The three disguised heroes were silent for a while and had their heads low, with their eyes closed. They remained like that until Wally's stomach growled. The solemn moment was shattered, and Dick burst out laughing while Roy smirked in amusement.

"Like I said, old habits die hard."

Wally huffed, "Hey! It's not my fault! My metabolism is too damn fast." He defended himself.

"Sure," Snickered Dick, "The same old excuse."

Wally pouted, and Dick shook his head in amusement, "Come on, it's on me."

"Have I mentioned that I love you?"

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when the motorcycle of the boy wonder parked in Titans tower, no longer in his civilian clothes. When he entered the Main OPS room, he was tackled by a certain redhead.

"Robin! You have returned!"

Robin chuckled at his girlfriend, "Yeah…" He looked around and noticed that they were the only ones here, "Where are the rest of the titans?"

Starfire tilted her head thoughtfully as she put her finger in her chin, "Friend Raven is in her room while friends Beast Boy and Cyborg are out."

Robin nodded. "So… What do you want to do?"

Starfire's eyes lit up before she let out a mischievous smirk and gave a knowing look at Robin. The hero in question suddenly felt a hint of dread in his stomach.

"Should I be worried about something?"

It took a while for his mind to process as he was tackled and scooped up by the Tamarain Princess.

* * *

**Hours later in Steel City…**

Speedy was looking at the dark, murky ocean looking ocean from the windows. He didn't tense or flinched when he felt a hand clap on his shoulder.

"Hey," Speedy mumbled.

"Hey, yourself, my friend." Aqualad smiled before turning it fell into a thin line. "I apologize for not making it today."

Speedy waved off his apology. "S'not your fault. Rob and Wally understood."

Aqualad said nothing, but he nodded. Both Titans said nothing as they found comfort in the ocean.

"We hang out and such. It felt nice to drop the masks and be ourselves again. To be normal teenagers and have nothing to worry about as we talked about the good old days." Speedy paused. "We also talked about… You know…"

Aqualad gave a sad smile. "I would think so…"

* * *

**Meanwhile...Somewhere far far away.**

Kid Flash was flipping through channels, bored. Next to him, eyes were rolled, and the remote was taken from him.

"Hey!" Came Kid Flash's angry cry.

There was no response, but the speedster saw the mirth and amusement in the eyes of the pink hair former villainess. He pouted as the television was put in some gossip channel. Jinx stared at the tv for a moment before looking at Kid Flash.

"So…?"

The speedster looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"You were gone most of the day. All you left was a note that said, 'Hey babe, will be back later in the evening,'" She snorted, "Like that's a perfect explanation."

Kid Flash gave a small smile, "I was just hanging out with some old friends."

Upon getting raised eyebrows, he continued, "I was out in my civvies. I haven't hung out with my friends. If you met them you would've loved them, we've known each other for almost ten years. We've haven't had the time to hang out as we want to."

Jinx raised an eyebrow, "This is the first time I heard about your friends. Who are they?"

Kid Flash's eyes lit up, "Their names are Richard Grayson and Roy Harper. Although Richard prefers being called Dick."

Jinx snorted, "interesting names."

"Roy is the oldest in our group," He continued " He's always been the teenage rebel since we met him and despite having a few rocky moments in his life, he's been like a brother to both me and Dick. Speaking of Dick, there's plenty to say. He's an awesome hacker and quite the playboy like his guardian-"

Jinx eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Wait, you said his name is Richard Grayson, right?" Upon his nod, she looked eagerly at him as she pulled out a magazine out of nowhere and opened it somewhere, "Is he the same Richard Grayson, as in the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, Playboy billionaire?!"

Kid Flash looked dumbfounded at the magazine before he burst into laughter.

The open magazine contained pictures of a fifteen-year-old Dick Grayson posing in for the camera. No doubt part of his playboy persona and… He will admit his best friend _does_ look attractive there. He wore a muscle shirt that caused his masculine figure to leave quite the imagination to the female and male population. And then there's that seductive pose with that alluring smirk.

"I can't believe those Magazines are still around!" He laughed, "I'm so telling him about this!"

"So is that a yes?"

* * *

The slid open and closed behind the limping Robin.

Despite how rough Starfire played, it was _so_ worth it. Cyborg and Beast Boy had brought Pizza, so he had his fill, and now he was going to spend the rest of the night waiting. He sat down in the chair, his hands resting on top of the backrest of the chair.

There was a small poster hanging on the wall. It looked several years old, with the edges wrinkled and torn, but it had been hung with care, and hung on his wall next to the hung. The Bolded stretched across on top of the picture of Acrobats.

**The Flying Graysons.**

Robin removed his mask, and blue, watery eyes stared at the poster.

"Tata, mama…. I hope you are proud of me. Te-ai mai iubi chiar și după ce am devenit Robin? Chiar dacă combat criminalitatea zi și noapte?" Dick smiled sadly, "Bruce a spus că o vei face și nu pot să nu-l cred..."

_Bruce…_

He cried silently. He felt vulnerable and he allowed himself to be. As Robin, he didn't allow such a thing. But he wasn't right now. He was Dick. And Dick Grayson was allowed to be sad and cry.

He missed Bruce and Alfred. He missed the league, and he missed fighting crime in the good old Gotham City. He missed being in the mansion and being himself.

He trusted his friends, but he never allowed them to meet Richard. Starfire is the exception though, once and a while, he allowed himself to be...Himself in front of Starfire. Starfire loved it, and she promised to be quiet about it

God forbid it, how much he loved her.

He got up and walked towards his drawer. He dug a bit before pulling a picture frame, it was him, two years ago, with Bruce and Alfred right behind him. Bruce had a fond smile as he had his hand on his shoulder.

"_I hate doing this to you and your teammates Richard, but with the Light getting too close for comfort, the League has agreed that we need to send you all into hiding. Don't worry; this isn't goodbye once the Light's plans had been thwarted. I'll miss you, my little Robin."_

Robin did nothing else but stared at the picture most of the night.


	2. Chapter 1: Side of a coin

It was no secret to the Titans that their stern leader took advantage of his nocturnal state. Then there is his coffee addiction that often left them dumbstruck. Whatever he did in the night, both Cyborg and Beast Boy didn't want to know as the Wonder Boy can be as frightening as Raven when angered.

And speaking of anger…

Beast Boy and Cyborg were sitting on the other side of the couch, not bothered that they were practically squished together as they attempted to stay as far away as possible. On the other side reside Robin and the girls. Robin was currently fuming, cursing under his breath as he clutched his bandaged up hand, ignoring the pain that spiked. While Raven healed him, Starfire was fussing at her boyfriend.

The two didn't argue. They didn't play their games as they held their breath. The last thing they wanted was for him to explode.

"This is all I can do. You must allow your hand to heal naturally." Raven informed him once she was done.

Everyone jumped, and the girls stepped back when Robin let out loud violent curses and death threats. Robin eventually became quiet, but his murderous aura never dwelled. He stood up and stormed away, most likely to his room.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were terrified, Raven remained calmed, but was slightly bothered and Starfire looked both scared and worried.

Without hesitation, the red-haired alien followed Robin.

In his room, Robin carefully removed his shirt, not to bother his injured hand. The pain in his hand was nothing compared to what he had to endure back in Gotham, but that didn't mean it didn't damn hurt.

And to add more salt to the open wound, he won't be able to train correctly and do his nightly acrobats.

The next time he sees Jonny Rancid, he was going to _**murder**_ him. Actually, scratch that. Damn that 'no killing' rule daddy dearest had to put out. Well, nonetheless, their next encounter won't be pleasant, as indicated to the body cast that will be awaiting.

How could he make another stupid mistake again? He had been trained to avoid such stupidity, and yet here he was. He won't be able to do anything for weeks. He can already picture Batman's distress and concern.

Damn it, had he done something as stupid as this in Gotham he wou-

"Robin?" Came the muffled voice.

Robin tensed for a moment before he let out a sigh. "Yeah, hold on. Is anyone with you?"

"I am alone."

"Good… Good."

Quickly he went to the drawers and pulled out a black tank top and jeans. No point on putting on his uniform if he's out of commission. Besides, Starfire already met Richard Grayson, so really, there was no point in hiding himself from her. When he removed his green gloves, an expensive wristwatch was exposed on his left wrist.

So once he threw his uniform in the dirty laundry and quickly put on civilian clothing, without damaging his hand. He promptly slid open the door and pulled Starfire in -with her squealing in surprise- before closing the door just as quickly. Starfire regained her composure just as Robin locked the door. She relaxed upon seeing the boy in front of her.

"Richard?"

"Not Richard. Yet." He cracked a smile, making her giggle before he removed his domino mask. The golden boy's tense composure relaxes immediately as gorgeous blue eyes looked at her. "There. Now I am."

He let out a relaxed, lazy smile that showed Starfire that the boy wonder in front of her was someone else. Robin rarely smiled and made jokes, always the strong, fearless, and serious type and a natural-born leader. But Robin wasn't in front of her right now. This was Richard Grayson, Son of the famous playboy multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne and 'Golden boy' of Gotham. This was the other half of the boy wonder who acted differently than his alter-ego.

Richard was more venerable and open than Robin was. He was more passionate and kind, as well as mischievous. He also had this bad habit of having an impression of a playboy. It was indicated by all the pretty girls he flirted with, much to her distaste. Richard would always say the girls meant nothing to him compared to her. Despite his countless flirting with other girls, he often let his playboy personal on her whenever they were alone that left her both a blushing and lovey-dovey mess.

Starfire loved both sides of the coin that made up the young man.

Richard narrowed his eyes and smirked mischievously as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making her blush and giggled even louder when he winked. Starfire's smile turned into a frown and flew next to Robin.

"Are you alright?"

Richard waved off her, worry, "Eh, I'm fine. I've had worse."

Starfire wasn't pleased, "That is _not_ reassuring."

Richard just shrugged.

* * *

Richard refused to leave _Robin_'s room without any sunglasses. So with shades covering his eyes, both he and Starfire were making their way up to the roof without bumping into anyone. Starfire suggested they go to the common room and watch some TV. He shot down that idea immediately. The rest of the Titans were no doubt there, and it usually isn't a problem.

It isn't a problem for Robin, he amended. But the rest of the Titans haven't met Richard, so yeah, no thanks.

Upon seeing Starfire's disheartened face; however, he quickly cheered her up by suggesting they go on top of the Tower and sunbathe.

The warmth of the sunlight hit their bodies as Starfire sat down and basked the afternoon patches of sunlight. Richard had yet to join her. But Starfire knew he was behind her as indicated to the soft grunts and shuffling.

When it was all silent for a moment, and Richard had yet to join her, she looked behind her. Her jaw dropped at sight. Richard had laid down a towel and was shirtless. He was in the middle of taking off his pants when he noticed Starfire ogling at him. His face flushed a small pink, but he couldn't help but smirk.

With his girlfriend looking at him like that, it sure brings a nice ego boost.

"Like what you see?" He asked innocently.

Starfire made no sudden movements but was mused out of her stupor when she felt warm lips on hers. Blinking, she noticed Richard in front of her, his eyes filled with mirth. He pulled away a few seconds later and went back to the towel. Once he stripped out of his pants, Starfire could feel drool coming out of her as her boyfriend wore nothing but speedos.

"R-Robin..." She breathed, forgetting his name for the moment, "...W-what-?"

Richard shrugged, "I do need to keep my appearance, Star. Because at one point, Playboy Richard Grayson will come and visit his father for his holiday vacation."

With that, Robin removed his watch, and instantly as it was removed, the illusion wore off. The golden boy remained the same, but there was a vast difference that caused Starfire to start drooling again.

There were scars marked all over his skin. Some deeper than others, others were larger than others. There were different types of old injuries, stabbed wounds, claw-like injuries, gunshots wounds, and so much more. They went all the way from his waist to his shoulders. The watch hid his scars from the public as anyone could quickly put two and two together.

It was terrifying to see how much Richard suffered beforehand, but it was different to Starfire as she couldn't help but feel more attracted to him. So it wasn't a surprise to Richard when the redhead was suddenly next to him, tracing his scars with her fingers and ogling his body.

On her planet, they were markings of honor, showing you have fought and won your battles and have the physical badge to show for it. Scars were seen as attractive; they represented strength and determination. The more you had, the better the warrior you were perceived as. Richard has all the markings of a hardened warrior that would be praised on her planet.

Needless to say, she loved _all_ of the boy wonder, and the golden boy of Gotham was very aware of this. He couldn't help but to smirk and did a pose he often did in photoshoots. Starfire went docile the moment he flexed his scarred covered arm.

Well, so much for sunbathing. If the predator indicated anything, the look in her eyes, Richard knew that there would be no way to get out of the roof, even if he wanted to. It was a bit scary and hot at the same time. He shifted to where he was looking at her with his welcoming look.

His waist laid on the towel, with his leg going all the way and the other raised. He placed his hand on his knee and put the other on the floor down to his shoulder. He gave her a seductive look, but the gorgeous alien was dazed to do anything.

Her mind went blank when he put down his sunglasses and winked wickedly at her and laid down on the towel, allowing the sun rays to hit his back. He let out a content sigh and closed his eyes in a relaxed manner. Starfire came out of her stupor and looked incredulously at Richard.

_Oh, that sneaky little-_

Well then, if he was going to be cheeky, then have it his way. Two can play this game. So with Richard's guard down, distracted by allowing the sunrays to touch his pale skin, Starfire did the most reasoning thing that he least expected.

She pounced on him.

* * *

_**Weeks later…**_

Ri-_Robin_ was in the gym training as hard as he could…

Actually, scratch that, he is merely keeping his body in shape. The Titans were out. Cyborg and Beast Boy were out in their favorite Pizza place, and Starfire had dragged Raven to wherever for their daily girl time. He was alone, and the boy wonder tends to take advantage of it. Robin roared when he punched the sandbag one last time, and sand exploded everywhere. Robin coughed and then swore. And instinctively turned around and punched the wall behind him, and it cracks, and chunks of it fell on the ground. Robin pulled back his arm.

"Damn it." He muttered as he rubbed his hand and took a look around the damage. There were demolished dummies, destroyed sandbags everywhere. Courtesy of his pent up, restless energy

_This_ is why he hated holding back. He is much stronger than anyone would think and is capable of fighting his own battles. However, his teammates don't need to know that. The Titans, despite their abilities and strengths, were nowhere near his level. Had Batman heard how his friends compared their fighting levels with his, well his mentor would be beyond offended. The Titans have a long way to go if they ever were to be anywhere close to his first teammates levels.

It has been torture as he hasn't been pushing himself to his limits as he had with Batman. He'll have to go out somewhere to let go of this pent up energy again. And everyone once and a while he and his former teammates would get together to get some serious training done. But God forbade what would happen if the Justice League or worst of all,_ Batman_ ever found out about him holding back.

Well, right now, he has a mess to clean, a sandbag to replace and a wall to fix… again. Though he couldn't help but to thank the heavens that none of the Titans will be here for another few hours.

* * *

The Titans were doing their usual antics this morning, Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing about breakfast. Raven was reading a book, getting even more irritated by the shouts every passing moment. And Starfire tried to be the peacemaker, but her words were ignored.

Robin, however, just came in with mail on his hand, and he was looking through them, ignoring the chaos that was going on.

_"Junk, Junk, Bill, Junk...-"_ He suddenly froze when his masked eyes came in contact at a particular envelope.

**DICK**

He didn't remember how, but he ended up sitting alone in the dark themed evidence room, but it didn't matter as Robin stared at the bold letters written in the envelope. He felt his lip quiver; this was Batman's handwriting… No…, this was Bruce's handwriting.

His father's.

Peeling off his mask and placing it next to him, he opened the envelope and took out the letter. He couldn't be Robin to read this. The message wasn't for Robin, the leader of the Titans, and former protege of Batman. This was for Richard "Dick" Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne.

His body shook as he stared at the folded piece of paper. It had been too long since he last spoke with his father or his family for that matter.

With enough courage, he opened the letter. His bright eyes read every word, and tears began to fall. The further he read, the more he cried. The salted tears dripped on the wooden desk and paper, and by the time Richard had fished reading, he let out sobs and tightened his hold on the paper as he cried. He was careful not to ruin it, though.

_...It was a risk to take… But we miss you, Richard…_

_...We haven't been successful in determining their plans, but I assure you we will not give up as quickly…_

… _I miss you, not as the soaring bird, but as a son…_

… _Stay safe, Dick. ~ Love Bruce…._

_...P.S. Alfred missed you too, and the children miss their eldest brother…._

Richard allowed more tears to fall on the paper before finally having the courage to wipe them off.

* * *

"_**BEAST BOY!"**_

Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy looked over to see Raven, with her hood covering her, storming up to the green changeling. Beast Boy gave a nervous laugh as sweat poured down from his face.

"Uh hi, Rae, what's up?"

Raven gave a guttural growl "What. Did. You. _Do_."

"W-what did I do?"

Raven practically removed the hood from her head, and the boys' jaws dropped while Starfire tilted her head, looking confused.

Robin was making his way to the common room when he jumped when he heard Beast Boy's shriek of _"I swear it wasn't me!"_ along with Raven's enraged roar and Cyborg's laughter. Robin blinked behind the masked before letting out a mischievous look which he rarely let out outside the mask.

Still, he wonders if Raven realizes the hot pink dye is washable.

* * *

"Titans."

The team stops whatever they were doing; Cyborg and Beast Boy pause their game, Starfire looks up from the Kitchen, and Raven looks up from her book. They look at their Titan leader expectedly, who put on a forced smile. They barely noticed how his face was slightly pale.

Raven raised an eyebrow at the jumble of mixed emotions radiating from their leader. Odd, coming from their stern leader. She'll investigate later.

"I was thinking,.. And well… How about we make a picnic for all the Titans? Think of it as a get-together party."

* * *

It was warm and sunny today. There was a giant banner that said, "_Teen Titans Welcome!"_ and it was hunged up in Jump city Park. The Teen Titans had invited Titans all over the world for an honorably get together party. This involves of East Titans, South Titans, North Titans along with the honorable Titans.

Music was booming, with some people dancing to the groove. There were some Titans already waiting by the grill, which the chefs were Cyborg and Beast Boy along with a few others. There was laughter and conversations as Titans met up with old friends and decided to catch up.

Starfire and Raven were hanging out with Bumblebee and Jinx, having their girl time. Mas y Menos were currently waiting in line for the grill, under the watchful eye of Speedy and Aqualad. At least they were until both heard their names.

Both looked away from the speedsters, and Speedy smirked upon seeing Robin and Kid Flash waving at them. Speedy turned to the twins, "You two, behave. Fishboy...-" Aqualad scowls at the nickname "...-and I need to catch up with some old friends. Understood?"

Mas y Menos nodded, "Si."

Satisfied, Speedy walked to his best friends. Aqualad gave a hesitant look at the boys before following Speedy and joining up with Robin and Kid Flash. With nobody looking at their direction, the four took advantage of it and walked away in a more secluded place.

* * *

There were plenty of trees and bushes surrounding them, hiding them from the view of anyone as well as giving them an incredible amount of shade, along with a small little river and rocks. All four sat down.

Kid Flash's stomach growl, and before anyone could blink, Kid flash became a blur and was back in his spot with two plates containing burgers and hotdogs along with a soda and began to eat. Robin and Roy shook their heads and laughed, while Aqualad smiled, amused by the speedster's tactics.

"Well, at least flash-boy here never changed." Snickered Robin, ignoring the speedster's muffled protests.

It was then that Robin's expression turned serious, "Now the real purpose I planned this party." The three looked at the boy wonder. "But first, I think it's best if we drop our Titans personas for now."

Speedy huffed, "Good because I don't know how much longer I can acting like a total goofball and last being called Speedy."

Kid Flash snickered, just as he finished the last of his food, "But _Speedy_-"

"It's _Red Arrow_ damn it!" Sp-_Red Arrow_ exploded.

"Geez, how much anger do you have pent up Red?"

Before Red Arrow could resort, Robin stepped in, "Enough. I want us to finish this meeting before any of the Titans notice us missing and send a search party for us." He said firmly.

Both Kid Flash and Red Arrow grumbled, but went silent. Satisfied, Robin turned Aqualad. The black-haired Alantian's hands grasped seemingly nothing on his chest before removing it from his neck. A necklace suddenly was on his hand,s and Aqualad's appearance changed just as fast as the necklace's sudden appearance.

He became more muscular, and his skin tone darkened. His long black hair was replaced with light blond hair cut at the bottom and possessed black, eel-like tattoos that run across his back and along his arms. His blue and black unitard uniform was replaced with a skin-tight, full-body, red-and-blue swimsuit that exposes both his arms and feet and has a set of small dorsal fins on the back of the calves.

The exposed Aqualad smiles, "Thank you, Robin, because I have no idea have much longer I can pretend to be someone else and deceive the titans. Please continue Robin."

Robin nodded, "Thank you, Kaldur."

He pulled out a folded piece of paper with a Bat symbol. "Batman sent this to me earlier this week." His expression turned grim, "He had _him_ bring it to me while the rest of the Titans were unaware."

The three froze, "What?"

Kid Flash looked shocked, "W-wha- Are you telling me little Jay brought you this letter?"

Robin nodded, his expression never changing. "Yes, but he was under his persona and wasn't in the best shape."

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

"It all started that night three weeks ago. I was just finishing up patrol…"

_Robin was currently talking to an officer while another officer was putting the unconscious, tied up crook inside the police car. Robin and the police officer spoke a few words before the officer nodded and shook hands with the boy wonder and walked away to the car._

_Moments later, the police drove away, and Robin got on the R-Cycle._

"...I was making my way back to the Tower when...When suddenly… I heard his voice…"

_The R-Cycle took a sharp turn and suddenly he was taking a dirt road in a forest that leads to the Tower when he suddenly stopped, The R-Cycle and Robin staggered forward before Robin put his foot down, his eyes wide._

"_W-what...?"_

_He got off his ride and looked around. His eyes caught on to a shuffling bush. He froze when he heard a muffled yet pained voice._

"_D-Dickie…"_

_Robin ran towards the bushes and looked behind them. He gasped upon seeing a young teen in a black bodysuit with a cape laying down, from the looks of it, he was beaten to a pulp and lying in a pool of blood. Robin saw a familiar skull-like mask before running up to the boy._

"_Jason!"_

"I was horrified when I saw him. He was in bad shape, his leg and arm were broken, he had four broken ribs and was covered in bruises, stab wounds, and many more that he needed to be stitched up. He was practically laying in his own blood. He needed medical attention, but I couldn't take him to the hospital, so, and I didn't have the proper materials with me, so I had to take him with me."

_Robin parked the R-Cycle in the garage and got off. With Jason's good hand, Robin carefully pulled Jason on his back for a piggyback ride. The revealed Red-X groaned in pain but didn't protest when Robin carried him to the common room. _

_It was dark, and no one was anywhere. The injured teen shot the boy wonder a puzzled look. Robin ignored it for now and walked towards the medical bay. He carefully puts down the black-haired teen with white bags on one of the beds and gets to work._

_By now, Jason was out of the Red-X outfit and instead was wearing only sweatpants. His arm and leg were bandaged up, and most of his wounds were cleaned up while others were stitched up. He grimaced when the bloodied needle pierced through his skin. Robin, without any gloves and mask, removed, was concentrated as he put up the final touches. Once the final tourn flesh was sealed up, Robin cleaned up his bloody hands with a rag and threw it away. _

_The boy wonder's eyes soften upon seeing his little brother in such a state. _

"_Come on; you can't stay here. The Titans should be asleep by now, but they tend to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."_

"I took him to my room, and I was lucky that the Titans never once woke up and walk in on us. I removed all evidence of Jason, or rather Red-X being in the medical bay and burned it into ashes. Jason had to bunk in my bedroom and remain hidden from the Titans as he healed. After two weeks, he left as soon as he was well enough, but he never told me how he ended up like this in the first place."

…

"I didn't have to wait long… Jason returned as Red-X and sneaked to my room."

"_Dick!"_

_Robin jumped and turned around to his bed and saw Red-X sitting on it. Red-X removed his mask, and Robin didn't like the grim look on his face. Jason pulled out an envelope with a Bat symbol._

_Robin felt his stomach drop as he blanched. _"No"

_Jason, unfortunately, told him what he feared. "_They _found us. Batman and the League want us to return. _Now_."_

_***End of Flashback***_

* * *

"No." Breathed Red arrow, face pale.

Robin nodded, his face remained grim as his grip on the envelope tightened. "I read the letter and so far, they haven't made a move yet, but Batman and the League don't want to take any more risks. Jason is currently disguised as an honorable Titan and will be coming with us when we leave."

Kid Flash didn't say a word as he too was horrified while Kaldur was shocked, but Robin could see how terrified he was as well.

"H-how...?"

Robin looked at the dark-skinned Atlantian, "Batman said in the letter that my Team's success on exposing Uehara Daizo's true motives in Japan, Tokyo, additionally, bringing him down, as well as _all_ the Titans, defeating The Brotherhood of Evil, caught _their_ attention. _They_ attacked Jason, but they didn't mortally wound him. It was a warning. They _attacked_ my little brother to send us a _fucking_ warning!"

Robin grits his teeth and his fist clinch, not caring about the crumpling paper. "We should be grateful that the League was covering our tracks and with us fighting low life criminals, _they _didn't bat their luscious eyes on us. But after we have done these big things that cause our faces to be on television all over the world, it didn't take _them_ long to find us. We got reckless, and they found us."

"B-but..." Spoke Red Arrow, "that was more than a _month _ago! Why haven't they done anything?!" He demanded.

Robin looked at him, "I don't know, but Batman and I guess that they are planning something big. The League is keeping an eye for anything suspicious for the time being, but they want us to leave now. Batman gave us until the rest of the week to pack up and leave. Otherwise, they are going to come to pick us up themselves. And _that _is the last thing we want to deal with!"

They shivered at the thought. Having their overprotecting mentors and the League was not something they wanted to deal with.

Robin turned to Kid Flash. "KF..." The speedster in question looked at him, questionably, "For the rest of the week, I need you to move in with my team. You can't stay out in the open like this if _they_ know where we are.

Kid Flash shivered and nodded, "Ok! But what about Jinxy? I can't just up and leave her all by herself just like that! What if they kidnap her to lure me in? Besides, the moment she finds out where I am, she'll be after my head!"

Robin tensed before sighing, "Take her with you, but don't explain her the situation. At least not yet," When Kid Flash opened his mouth, he quickly added, "And if she asks why, tell her that I asked you two to come."

Wally nodded, "But what about when we leave?"

Robin hesitated, "Well... uh, that's up to you. But if you bring her with you, you must make sure she doesn't lead herself into trouble which could get her killed." Kid Flash nodded hastily. "Besides," He coughed, cheeks red, "I have a similar situation with Star."

Kid Flash snickered while Red Arrow smirked. Kaldur merely smiled in amusement."

Robin growled at their expressions. "We're getting off track. As I was saying, Kid Flash has to bunk with us until we have to leave. The Titans can take care of problems while we're gone, but if we just left them just like that they'll be looking for us." Robin shook his head as the other three winced at the mental thought. "We have two options, we either go with the Leagues' command and just up and leave-..."

He paused seeing how tense their shoulders were. Giving them a moment for it to sink, he finished his sentence, "...or, we gather them together and tell them the truth."


End file.
